heathclifffandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Pussini
The Great Pussini is the first part of the first episode of the series Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats. This is based on Heathcliff, rather than the Catillac Cats. It is followed by second part of the episode: Kitty Kat Kennels. Synopsis Heathcliff is jealous when a famous singing cat woos his girlfriend, so he sets out to destroy their romantic date. Storyline Outside the Nutmeg House, Heathcliff is meowing musically to a small crowd of cats, but they leave when they hear word of an Opera singer coming to town. Heathcliff comes to see what's going on and sees a poster of a fancy, formal Opera Cat named the Great Pussini. As Sonja, Heathcliff’s girlfriend, swoons over the poster, and as Heathcliff continues to sing, the crowd leaves in disdain as Sonja leaves as well. Heathcliff, feeling threatened, claws the poster, then three of the Catillac Cats (Hector, Wordsworth W. Wordsworth, and Mungo McMungo) arrive, who insult Heathcliff's singing. Their teasing pushed Heathcliff so hard that he snaps and attacks the three as a car drives by them. which turns out the car held the Great Pussini and two other cats. They are next seen coming out to the Opera Theater with a crowd of cats, mostly female, are waiting. The so-called Great Pussini throws a rose to Sonja. Later, after Pussini leaves the theater, he takes Sonja to his limo. Heathcliff, furious that Pussini would steal his girlfriend, brings the Catillac Cats to a park, where Pussini is rowing a boat with Sonja. Heathcliff uses a fishing rod to snare the boat, but caught a speedboat, with Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats ski on top of the water. In another part of the park, Pussini is serving lunch to Sonja as Heathcliff secretly stuffs a stick of dynamite inside a fish and lights it. But as Pussini cuts the fish, the dynamite stick pops outs of the fish and lands where Heathcliff's group is going to. At an amusement park, Pussini and Sonja have just entered a Tunnel of Love, with Heathcliff and the others waiting to jump them, but the Catillac Cats attack three humans by mistake, making Heathcliff second guess his decision and hops on the next cart. As Heathcliff tries to jump Pussini, a prop distirbs his leap, causing him to fall in the water. At Sonja's House, Pussini drops her off and tells her that he must get ready for the theater show. As the show starts, as Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats are hiding behind some boxes, Heathcliff sees Pussini getting ready for the show, putting on a corset in this scene. Heathcliff comes up with a good plan. Pussini starts to sing as Sonja swooningly watches from a balcony. but during the performance, Heathcliff is covered in foliage to blend in with the stage decorations. He first cuts Pussini's corset, which cause his wig to blow off, which also blows Pussini himself away. As Pussini is blown away, he garbs hold of the curtian, which becomes undone and reveals a middle-aged cat who was singing Pussini’s song, surprising Sonja and made the Catillac Cats laugh. As the middle-aged cat continue his melody, Heathcliff pushes him off stage and sings, earning the applause of the audience, But when Heathcliff sees the balcony, Sonja isn't there, which makes him go to the limo as she embraces the middle-aged cat. Heathcliff accepts defeat as he learned there's no accounting for taste. Characters (In order of appearance) *Mr. Nutmeg *Heathcliff *Sonja *Wordsworth *Hector *Mungo *Pussini Voice Cast (In order of appearance) *Mel Blanc - Heathcliff *Marilyn Lightstone - Sonja *Stanley Jones - Wordsworth *Danny Mann - Hector *Derek McGrath - Pussini *Ted Zeigler - Mungo Video Category:Episodes Category:Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats Category:Heathcliff & the Catillac Cats Episodes